Second Chances
by Gratch Rahl
Summary: first story. Standard Self insertion fiction. mostly just for trying my writing style.


Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto.

Aaron Supple was officially having a bad day. First he fails to find a job, again, then he fails his license test, again, is berated by his family for being a failure, again, and to top it off he is now lying dying and bloody in an alleyway.

"Are you ok mister?" says the little redheaded girl next to him.

He turned to her and remembered why he ended up here.

_Flashback:_

_I decided that after my shitty day I needed to let off some steam so I grabbed my wallet, iPod, cell phone, and jacket and took off out the door. There was nothing to do in my hometown so I took the train into the city to try and find something to do. Unfortunately there was also nothing that caught my eye there either._

_As I was walking back to the station I heard whimpering and sinister laughter from down an alleyway._

_Running to the alleyway I saw three large men, you know the type big, stupid, perfect thug. They were standing over a little redheaded girl holding a plushy fox, the girl was crying. Now in this world there are only 3 things which would piss me off enough to kill rapists, child abusers, and men who think less of women. From the looks of it these 3 thugs were all that wrapped into one. I was broken from my thoughts when the thugs spoke._

"_Come on little girlie we just want to have a little fun. Isn't that right boys" the center ,biggest, thug said._

"_Yeah just some harmless fun hehehe" the thug on the right said. The laugh was shared by all of them and sent a shiver down my spine._

_I knew then and there that I was going to have to step in. Before I did anything I did a quick once over of each of the thugs for weapons and, sadly, all 3 had knives. 'Fuck why couldn't I just be a sociopath and ignore this' I let out a sigh before stepping forward._

"_Hey Fuckheads," I yelled "what exactly do you think you're doing to that little girl?"_

_The thugs turned and sneered at me._

"_You, go take care of him" the lead thug said to the one on the right._

_He stalked towards me and, sure enough, drew his knife._

_Now I'm not the biggest or strongest guy around but through wrestling in high school and MMA practices with my friends I knew exactly what to do to defend myself._

_He swung high with the knife and I blocked his forearm with my own. With my other hand I chopped his throat, closing his airways. He dropped his knife and his hands went to his throat he dropped to his knees and stared up at me with wide eyes. I grabbed his head and slammed it into my knee knocking him unconscious. I grabbed his knife and looked towards the other 2 thugs. They had turned their attention back to the little girl and were closing in on her._

_Without even thinking I dove at the thug on the left and buried the knife in his skull. I looked back to the last thug just in time to be tackled to the ground. When we hit the ground the wind was knocked out of me and the thug started to rain punches on my skull. He ran out of steam rather quick but still left me with a broken eye socket and mouthful of blood. When he let up to catch his breath I jabbed him in the throat with my fingertip, closing his airways._

_He rolled off of me and I jumped up and got behind him with barely a moment thought I snapped his neck._

_I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and finally took a chance to check on the little girl._

"_Hey there little one. Are you okay?" I asked._

"_Mmmhmm" she replied._

_I heard a noise behind me so I turned around just in time to be stabbed in the gut by the thug I believed I had knocked out. I stepped back and stared at the knife then back at the thug who was laughing._

"_You idiot! You should have killed me when you had the chance." he yelled._

"_Well then I guess that makes two of us then" I said. I then proceeded to rip the knife out and dive at the thug._

_A muffled yell of "What!" was all he could get out before I buried the knife in his throat. He fell to the ground. Dead._

_Seeing that all the thugs were dead and I had a gaping knife wound in my gut I fell on my back, exhausted._

_Flashback End:_

I was broken out of my reverie when she asked again "Are you ok mister?"

"Yes little one I'm just fine. How about you?" I replied

"I'm ok." she said.

I asked "Whats your name?"

"Yoko," she replied, "and this is Ammy-chan." she cried while holding up her plushy fox.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm but it was interrupted by a bloody coughing fit. She looked at me worriedly but I assured her I would be fine.

"So," I asked "where are your parents?"

She looked sad as she answered "I don't have any. It's always been just me and Ammy-chan."

It made me sad and a little angry to hear something like this so I tried to cheer her up, "Well I don't see how that's possible." I stated.

When she looked at me puzzled I chuckled and replied "I don't see how a girl as cute as you couldn't have been adopted by a nice family." she rewarded me for my comment with a radiant smile.

"He's funny I pick him." she said while looking at her fox.

Before I could ask what she was doing I heard a voice come from the fox, "Are you sure?"

I stared at the fox, dumbfounded, thinking that the blood loss was affecting my hearing till Yoko replied "Yes I'm sure. I want him."

My vision started to blacken but I saw a bright flash of light before the darkness took over.

Blackness.

That was all I saw. There was no sense of anything just darkness.

'Well' I thought 'looks like after the light there is just darkness'

I then felt a sensation in my side I swatted at it and was surprised when I felt a hand.

"Ah finally your up."a kind old voice said.

I hadn't opened my eyes but I could feel the relief in his voice.

"We thought we lost you Naruto-kun" he said.

'Well that's nice he cares about his patients' I thought.

Then I thought back 'Wait did he call me Naruto?'

My eyes snapped open and looked towards the voice and, even through blurred vision, I could see the hat, robes, pipe, and face of Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

'What the fuck!' was my last thought before I passed out from shock.

END Chapter

**Authors Note: Well that's the first chapter of my story. Tell me what you think. All reviews and flames welcome.**

**By the way I can't think of a name for this story so if you can come up with something good please leave it on your review or Pm me.**


End file.
